Saving the world one minute at a time
by expletive deleted
Summary: Odion takes the Millennium Rod.


Timeline: before Battleship, after the Death Match at the docks.

Disclaimer: and so it was disclaimed.

-

****

Saving the world one minute at a time

"It's not that difficult an order, Odion! Pick it up!" 

"Yes, Master Marik..." Odion's hand still wavered above the Millennium Rod where Marik had pointedly laid it on a box. 

He couldn't bring himself to pick it up, though Marik's irritation was rising. Odion was glad that they were screened from the Rare Hunters by a stack of the warehouse's ubiquitous crates - it was the only reason he allowed himself to hesitate to follow Marik's order. Hesitation was the only way he could protest, but he would not have done it if his disobedience could be seen by Rare Hunters and so undermine Marik's authority. 

Marik folded his arms and glared. "You can't pretend to be me if you don't take it - don't you think the Pharaoh would be a little suspicious if his archenemy arrived without his greatest weapon?" 

But Odion_ remembered_. 

He didn't quite realise that the memory was one of the reasons he didn't want to take the Item. The most prevalent reason was the fact that it might ruin his mind or end his life, as he was not destined for it - but Marik had spent a great deal of time sneering, on the boat, about the fact that the Rod had done nothing to _him_, though he'd taken it without the proper rituals or that which other people called 'destiny'. It was true; the change had happened long before Marik had touched the Item... 

Long ago Ishizu had dubbed her brother "brat" and Odion had been able to laugh in affectionate agreement; he'd tousled that pale hair; they'd smiled honestly at each other. The boy had been as bright and strong as the sun, and Odion had been glad to serve him ... but the one before him was the man that boy had become, and while Odion didn't like to think of it, he did know that this man was still the master. 

He picked up the Rod, waiting to be torn into by Shadows for daring it - and silently accepted his life. Marik watched him and sneered, then turned and walked off. Odion allowed himself a sigh of relief. This exchange was so different to when 

(and now he remembered with a force like a blow that seemed to crush his chest) 

little Yugi Moto had given the Millennium Puzzle to that rebellious boy. Yugi had given up his greatest strength and treasure freely, happily, perhaps already planning his death while hoping to keep the Pharaoh and Joseph Wheeler free. 

The memory of that duel at the docks, which Marik had brusquely shoved into his mind to keep him informed of developments, became clearer than his surroundings. That weak, small boy, smoke rising from his form and a well-meaning smile on his face ... his friend's startled expression, eyes momentarily unclouded and truly the eyes of Joseph Wheeler. 

Odion knew that no matter how clearly _he_ saw, he remained bound, as surely as Yugi Moto and Joseph Wheeler were bound to each other. If those children proved to have such loyalty, he could do no less. 

Deep inside himself he thought that it was no betrayal of that loyalty to hope that the memory of Yugi Moto falling, exhausted and, to the best of his own knowledge, defeated, would also be enacted by Marik. 

"I knew it!" Marik said, and the Item was ripped from Odion's hands. 

Odion's moment of breathless panic dissolved when Marik did a few quick dance steps. 

"_Master Marik?_" he said, too confused to think of anything else. 

"You'd never harm me, would you?" His eyes were madly wide and excited. "You held the Millennium Rod. I turned my back to you, and you didn't even think about using it! - You don't want this, any of this. Anything I'm doing. I know it." Marik gripped the Item tightly. "And it doesn't matter. You'll stay." 

"Always, Master Marik." 

Marik grinned, and for that moment it wasn't sneering or victorious, just beaming. "I had to be sure. It was obviously unnecessary, but I had to be entirely sure you could be trusted." He turned to the stack of crates that shielded them from the rest of the warehouse. "Hey, Craven! Get down and go do something useful!" 

Odion looked up sharply, and saw the Rare Hunter jumping down from behind a crate midway up the stack, gun in hand. Craven was one of the the best shots in the gang. 

"Back up. Just in case you got any bright ideas. You did teach me to always be careful." Marik smiled, then turned to Odion. "Arkana is busy with the copy of the Millennium Rod you'll use. Ask the fool for it." 

Marik turned to go but spun on his heel, so that he faced Odion again."Let's go together! Lately he twitches every time I come near him, it's amusing!" 

Odion was almost sure there was not enough of Marik left to save ... but he thought of that grin, and in his weakness, hope, and determination, he could do nothing but follow. 


End file.
